Episode 435 (6th April 1989)
Plot Kathy receives a letter from Kelvin telling her that she can move into one of his father's flats in the next week. She is overcome with disbelief in how real her and Pete's separation is becoming. Duncan returns to the Square, wondering how Sharon is doing after receiving the news about Den. Arthur wonders what has happened between Michelle and Sharon after learning Sharon has left the flat. Kathy gives Dot wool so that she can knit a jumper for her new granddaughter. Frank is interrupted by Pat whilst attempting to sell a car to a customer. Simon searches for Sharon after learning she has gone missing. Rod tells Dot that he is leaving the Square to join a band and wants her to keep an eye on Donna, so that she does not fall back into her drug habits. Frank does his back in whilst lifting bottles into The Vic. Ian receives a phone call from Sue in the café asking where Ali is. Dr Legg visits Frank and prescribes him medication and rest for his back. Donna gets upset upon learning Rod is leaving. A bell is installed in The Vic for Frank to ring from upstairs every time he wants something. Sharon visits Simon at The Vic and asks him to collect her belongings from her flat for him. Whilst he is at the flat, Michelle walks in. She tells Simon she wants to see Sharon so that they can sort things out. Ian asks Ali if he can hire someone else to help him run the café. He then tells Ali that he has seen Sue leaving the Square in a black cab; Ali rages and attacks Donna on Bridge Street. Michelle finds Sharon at The Vic and tells her she will move out with Vicki instead. Matthew "forgets" to pick up Aisha from nursery, frustrating Carmel. Duncan visits Sharon and tries to talk to her, but does not get the reception he hoped for. Michelle returns to Number 45 and tells Pauline about her and Sharon's row. Pauline wonders what Arthur will think if he finds out Den is the father of Vicki. Michelle begs Pauline not to tell him, unaware he has been stood in the doorway listening the whole time. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Mo - Edna Dore *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road Notes *This episode marks the writing debut of Tony Jordan, the fourth-most profilic contributor of scripts to the programme (after Christopher Reason) and its second longest-running writer in terms of years in the role, the first being Rob Gittins. *Last appearance of Rod Norman until 4th July 1989. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You can't keep something like that a secret forever.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes